


a dream within a dream

by zukoszutara



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuties, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Sappy, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoszutara/pseuds/zukoszutara
Summary: a fic where what should have happened during the flirty under the stars 3x07 end scene does happen. enjoy <333
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	a dream within a dream

**Author's Note:**

> hi i was hit all of a sudden w inspiration to write a quick one shot ab what if shirbert kissed during their flirty under the stars scene at the end of 3x07. this is what i got. hope u enjoy the sappy lovestruck idiots and this fluff <3

"Who knew we'd make such a good T-E-A-M?" Gilbert quipped, and Anne smiled slightly, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat.

It was suddenly very evident how closely she and Gilbert were sitting, legs pressed together, shoulders brushing. The sky was full of luminescent stars, shining over Avonlea, and Anne had a sudden thought that it was a most romantic evening, which, paired with her current situation with one Gilbert Blythe, was enough to give her butterflies.

Anne came back to reality as she noticed the fond look on Gilbert's face, his lips quirking up just so, eyes warm, and-

Oh. _Oh_.

Did he just-

Anne couldn't believe what she just saw. Why, Anne Shirley was sure she just saw Gilbert's hazel eyes drop down to focus on her mouth, which was most definitely enough to make her cheeks heat up. Anne opened her mouth, ready to say something, anything, perhaps when the lovely Miss Rose, when-

Anne stilled, for Gilbert Blythe had decided then and there to kiss her!

Anne wasn't sure what she was expecting -- not that she expected a kiss from Gilbert, mind you -- but it was certainly better than she had been hoped.

Gilbert kissed her softly, gently, his lips hesitantly pressing to Anne's, before pulling away to promptly gaze into her eyes, imploring.

Anne blinked, hesitating, before pressing her mouth to his, moving her hand to lay upon his own. One of his hands came up to cup her cheek, a sweet gesture if there ever was one, as he pressed closer to her, not too close to make her feel discomfort, but enough to keep the evening chill away. Anne didn't want the night to end, but it did.

Gilbert finally pulled back, both their cheeks red with embarrassment from being caught up in such an intimate moment.

"Um, I..."

"That was nice," Anne admitted, cheeks darkening slightly at her confession, but from the bright smile that appeared on Gilbert's face, he agreed.

"It certainly was," the curly-haired boy murmured, before he leaned in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> it was so SOFT. i love them sm pls kiss already.


End file.
